You know, I really like ramen
by happykid
Summary: [SASUxHINA]I always thought he looked beautiful, always tried to say so, always tried to tell him. But I never could.
1. Windows to the Soul

You know, I really like ramen.

(Bloody) Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, coz if I did, Rock Lee and Gai would win American Idol, which is not a good thing.

Moi Musings: It's one-shot, so relax. I have a soft spot for Hinata x Sasuke, so don't mind me.

* * *

There he was, standing in the soft, gentle rays of the evening sun, his raven locks falling over his eyes. I always thought he looked beautiful, always tried to say so, always tried to tell him. But I never could. It was so hard. I liked him, **loved** him even, but I could never bring myself to say so. I hated this weak side of me. I wanted to be like the other girls, to be able to confess their love so openly to their loved ones. But I couldn't. I hated being different, but I couldn't help it, could I?

I sighed. I wondered when I had gotten over Naruto-kun. It seemed so long ago. I just looked at him that day and poof. The feeling was gone. I didn't feel dizzy any longer. My heart didn't skip a beat, and I could talk without stuttering. He never truly liked me after all. He was always chasing after Sakura-san, so I gave up in the end. I was getting tired anyway. Then I realized that when you forget a crush, another one can slam into just as quickly.

That day, I finally saw him, finally realized how handsome he was, finally understood why all the other girls were falling all over him. But it was so hard. The competition was so much stiffer, and he rejected all the girls who confessed their love to him. That was how Sakura-san left him for Naruto-kun. Then, eventually, the competition faded away. He was left all alone. And the only girl who had not said, "Sasuke-kun, I really like you." was me.

"Hinata?"

I snapped back to reality, and noticed how close he was to me. I gasped softly. He was…beautiful. His flawless porcelain skin rivaled any girl in the village; his well-toned body was slightly visible beneath his shirt adorned with the Uchiha symbol, his soft, ebony hair falling over his onyx eyes…ah yes, his eyes. They were the reason why I fell in love with him. They were so gentle, yet tough, so sweet, yet with bitterness behind them, but most of all, they looked so sad. I longed to erase this sadness, to make it go away, so that all you could see was happiness.

I could not stop my hand in time as I saw it rise to stroke Sasuke's cheek. His skin was so smooth…

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my daze and felt the blush spread like wildfire across my cheeks. Did he only say one word at a time? "Ah, s-so sorry…"

His eyes had a hint of puzzlement within them, but it disappeared almost immediately. I swallowed hard. There was a little voice urging me to tell him how I felt. I had a feeling that he would reject me, just like he had rejected all those dozens of other girls. _**It's worth a shot, isn't it?** _Stupid inner voice.

"Um, Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm?"

_**Come on! Tell him!**_

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

_**Yeah! You can do it!** _Give me a break.

"I really…really…"

_**YES! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!** _Oh shut up.

"Like…"

"Like what?"

_**DAMMIT! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!** _UGH! BLOODY INNER VOICE!

"Ramen."

_**Aw crap**. _Yeah, I know. Oh shit. Did I just say ramen? Damn. Heck, it was true anyway.

There was a rather awkward silence between us for about a minute and twenty-seven seconds. Yes, I was counting. Then his lips curved up into a small smile, and I swear I saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"You know, Hinata, I really like ramen too."

I smiled back in relief. "Really?"

"Well, yes. Caught the 'ramen-loving-disease' from that stupid dobe."

Silence.

"Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

I grinned back happily. "Yes, very much indeed." Hmm? My stutter was gone. But it was for a good cause this time. I don't know where I got the courage from, but I got it anyway, and took his hand in mine. I saw the spark of happiness dance around in his eyes, and for the first time, understood how it felt to truly love. And it felt nice.

Maybe I'll tell him how much I like him tomorrow. Yeah. I'll tell him tomorrow.

* * *

"_What you can do tomorrow, don't do today!_" –Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsue.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Print it out and stomp on it? Whatever you did to my story, feel free to tell me. What I'm saying is, PLEASE REVIEW! I BEGGING YOU! 


	2. Strawberries and Roses

You know, I really like Ramen

(Stupid) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so there.

Moi musings: Well, I decided to put up a second chapter as a companion to the first one. This one is what Sasuke was thinking when Hinata told him she loved ramen and all. It's full of fluffy goodness it's good for the soul. how do I know? I don't. I just say so.. And thank you to all those lovely reviewers! gives out cotton candy

* * *

She was looking at me, and I knew it. But I didn't mind. I never stopped to really notice her, and now that I did…I realized. 

She was an angel. And there was no doubt about it.

Why didn't I notice earlier? She was the only one who never vied for my attention, never chased after me, never came to me telling me she loved me and wanted to have my babies etcetera etcetera… So naturally I didn't care.

Of course she was in love with Naruto. **Was. **But now it was different. Occasionally I would catch her watching me train, even when it wasn't with Naruto. It could have been Neji, or Lee, or Kakashi-Sensei, or some random ninja who was worth my time. She couldn't possibly like all of them, right?

She was always different. She was never in the pack of fangirls that came chasing after me. She was the only one I hadn't rejected (because she never told me she loved me, duh).

But she really is beautiful. Her soft dark blue hair falling over pure white eyes that reminded me of newly fallen snow, and her fair complexion and petite body reminded me of a porcelain doll and her voice… Her voice was so soothing, like a warm spring breeze, blowing over the lake, so gentle, but so poignant.

I never understood why she spoke so little. And whenever she did, she seemed to stutter half of the time. To hear her speak was rare, like a perfect white rose. I wanted to help her, to let her be heard. I wanted to hear people say, "Hinata-chan has such a beautiful voice." That was it.

I strolled over to her side. With every step I took, with every step closer I got, she looked more and more mesmerizing she seemed. Like a fallen angel…

"Hinata?"

She seemed to have the shock of her life, and I heard her gasp softly. She looked up at me, her white eyes studying every inch of me until she finally stopped at my eyes. Our eyes locked, and for a brief moment, all time seemed to stop, and all I saw was her. I didn't even notice her hand rise to caress my cheek. Her skin was really smooth…She looked dazed, so I called her again.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" She suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and squeaked. Her face lit up. I never knew the human face could turn that shade of red…

"Ah, s-so sorry…"

I sighed. I never could understand women. I watched her lips, half-hoping that she would say something else. Ah…her lips were nice and full. I wondered what they tasted like…

"Sasuke-san?"

I snapped out of my daze quickly. I can't believe I actually thought about that… "Hmm?"

"I…I…"

**_I think she would taste like strawberries…_** Shit. What the hell am I thinking about? "Yes?" But now that you mention it…

"I really…really…"

**_Or maybe roses…That would be interesting…_**Yes, very interesting indeed. Delicious too…Oh great. Stupid hormones.

"Like…"

**_Why don't you scoop her up, kiss her and get over with it? I think she's trying to say she likes you anyway…_**She is? That's true…Then it would be killing two birds with one stone…get to taste her too…Ack! Bad thoughts! Don't think! "Like what?"

"Ramen."

**_Ramen? Aw, there goes your chance. You sure were close. _**Yeah…but ramen is quite nice too. She has good taste. Heh. She is worth my time after all…

I couldn't stop my lips from forming a small smile.

"You know, Hinata, I really like ramen too."

She smiled back. She really looked beautiful when she smiled. Even more beautiful than an angel, fallen or not. "Really?"

"Well, yes." It was true anyway. "Caught the ramen-loving-disease from that stupid dobe." I should go thank him…

"Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

She smiled again. Her smile was so addictive… "Yes, very much indeed." Her stutter was gone. She sounded wonderful. And I think I'm really falling in love with her…And as she took my hand in hers, I sank deeper into the river of love. And it felt nice.

Maybe I'll kiss her tomorrow. Yeah. I'll kiss her tomorrow.

* * *

Well, what do you think? With apologies for any OOC-ness. I may try to further the story, but it depends if I get enough reviews and all... Flames are not very welcome, but welcome anyway! 


End file.
